A Miserable Mix-Up Part One: A Cooler Romance
A Miserable Mix-Up Part One: A Cooler Romance is a fan-made episode written by Rigsrigsrigs10918, CartoonLover, and Disneydude15. It is also part one of the fan made story arc, A Miserable Mix-Up. Premise Nose Marie breaks up with Momo and falls in love with Cooler again. Momo becomes jealous of Cooler. Violet, seeing Cooler with Nose Marie, becomes jealous with her. Plot Part One (Spotlight on Cooler, Nose Marie, Momo, and Violet) Narrator: Cooler is in love with Violet and Momo is in love with Nose Marie. However, the chemistry doesn't last long. What you're about to see will change the lives of these four Pound Puppies. (Transition to Momo's doghouse, where Momo is getting ready for a date. Catgut walks by and sees Momo) Catgut: Hello there, Momo. Momo: Oh. Hello, Catgut. Catgut: Why are you dressed up so nicely? Going on a date? Momo: Yes. Last week, Nose Marie asked me to come with her to see a live showing of My Very Miserable Life ''at the DOGTV studio. Catgut: Well, aren't you lucky? Momo: I must be going now, Catgut. Wish me luck. Catgut: Good luck. (Momo whistles a song as he skips toward Nose Marie's doghouse. He knocks on the door.) Momo: Nose Marie, I'm here. We don't want to be late for the episode. (Nose Marie opens the door and looks at him angrily) Momo: Um... Nose Marie? Is there something wrong? Nose Marie: Yes. You. Momo: Me? What have I done wrong? Nose Marie: I am so over you, bub. Take a hike and get lost. (Nose Marie slams the door. Momo is heart-broken and starts crying. Cooler enters) Cooler: Momo, is there something wrong? Momo: (Sobbing) Nose Marie was being mean to me! Earlier, I showed up at her doorway, ready to go on a date with her, then she snapped at me and slammed her door! (Cooler grows suspicious) Cooler: Hmm... Nose Marie has been acting strange today. Momo: (Shedding a tear) What do you mean, Cooler? Cooler: This morning, Nose Marie went to the pet store to pick up a gift for you. An hour later, she came back, with a single strand of her hair. I've been getting reports of Nose Marie snapping at the other Pound Puppies as well. I'll have to have a word with Howard and Nose Marie. Momo: I guess I'll have no one else to come with me to see ''My Very Miserable Life. Cooler: Maybe Violet can come with you. Momo: Say. You might be right. And Violet does love My Very Miserable Life, after all. (Momo goes to Violet's house and knocks on the door. Violet opens the door) Violet: Oh, hi, Momo. Why are you dressed up nicely? Momo: Would you like to come with me to the DOGTV Studio? I got two tickets for a live showing of My Very Miserable Life. Violet: I love to go! But, what about Nose Marie? Momo: Well, apparently she snapped at me and slammed the door on me. Violet: (Quietly) Figures. Momo: I'm sorry? Violet: Nothing, Momo. I'll go get ready and I'll be out in a couple minutes. Momo: Okay, Violet. (Violet goes back inside. Momo waits patiently) Momo: I don't know why Nose Marie lashed out at me. (Cooler knocks on Nose Marie's door.) Nose Marie: Who is it? Cooler: Me, Cooler. (Nose Marie opens her door.) Cooler: Say, what's with the lashing at Momo? (Nose Marie entices Cooler) Nose Marie: Well, I found a piece of paper with Momo's handwriting on it and it says that Momo no longer loves me and is moving on to a certain girl puppy you may know. So, out of anger, I tore up every last strand of my hair. (Cooler gets suspicious again) Cooler: Well, who is that girl dog? Nose Marie: Oh! I just remembered! I have to... paint my toenails. Bye! (Nose Marie quickly closes the door) Cooler: Now, this isn't making any sense. Nose Marie dumped Momo but Momo is the one who dumped Nose Marie. All right. I'm going to have a talk with Howard. (Inside Nose Marie's dog house, Nose Marie talking to a walkie talkie. This time, she is wearing a different dress and speaking in a Brooklyn Accent) Voice: Did he figure out who you really are yet? Nose Marie: (Different Voice) No, he hasn't suspected a thing. Voice: Well done. Now, when that Pound Puppy comes back, go for the kill. That way, our mission to capture him will be complete. Nose Marie: You got it, master. With Cooler out of the way, the Puppy Pound will fall! (Nose Marie and the voice laugh. Meanwhile, at the Pound Building, Cooler is explaining the situation to Howard) Howard: Well, you don't say. Cooler: It was as if Momo had done something wrong to Nose Marie. But then again, Nose Marie was the one who lashed out at Momo. Howard: And how did Nose Marie messed up her hair like that? I still don't understand. Cooler: There's something funny going on around here and I'm not laughing. Howard: Neither am I. You better keep an eye on Nose Marie just to make sure she doesn't do anything suspicious. Cooler: You got it, Howie. Part Two (At Violet's doghouse, Violet has just got ready. She then sees Cooler outside) Violet: Isn't that Cooler? I wonder where he's going? (He then walks up to Nose Marie's doghouse) Violet: Why is he standing near Nose Marie's dog house? (Cooler knocks on the door. Nose Marie opens it. Cooler comes in. Violet gets angry) Violet: Why that she-wolf! (Back outside, Momo is waiting. Violet comes out) Momo: Violet, why are you upset? Violet: I'll tell you later. Come on, Momo. Let's go. (Violet and Momo walk out of the pound. Back at Nose Marie's doghouse, Cooler is having a talk with Nose Marie. Nose Marie is trying to seduce him by tickling his chin) Cooler: Nose Marie, we need to talk. Nose Marie: Why, Cooler, what have I done wrong? Cooler: Well, you see, ever since you got back from the pet shop, you've been acting very strange. (Nose Marie checks Cooler's pulse) Nose Marie: Looks like you're under a lot of stress. Cooler: Me? Stressed out? No. But, never mind the mushy stuff, I'm very concerned by the way you're behaving. Nose Marie: Well, whatever gave you that idea? Cooler: First of all, you lashed out at everybody else for no apparent reason. Then, you lashed out at Momo before he ever had the chance to go on a date with you. Nose Marie: Well, I couldn't help it. Cooler: What could help is an anger management class and... (Nose Marie tickles Cooler. Cooler begins to laugh.) Cooler: Cut it out, I'm ticklish! (Nose Marie stops. At the DOGTV Studio, Momo and Violet are watching a performance of My Very Miserable Life. Violet is seen crying. Momo hands Violet a tissue. On stage, there is an actor and an actress) Actor: Why, Bailey? Why? Why must you do this to me? Actress(Bailey): But, Quincy, it's not what you think! Actor(Quincy): Is it an act of revenge? That my secretary came onto me is the reason why you cheated on me with the mailman? Violet: (Quietly) Kind of like Cooler is doing to me. Momo: I'm sorry? Violet: Nothing, Momo. Actor(Quincy): You never believed anything I say! How can I go on like this?! (The actor leaves. The actress pretends to sob, making it look real. Violet cries harder) Violet: (Sobbing) This is too tragic! (Violet hugs Momo. Another actor(Narrator) enters) Actor(Narrator): Is it all a lie? Did Bailey have an affair with the mailman? Is Quincy telling the truth about him and the secretary? Find out next week on My Very Miserable Life. (The actor and the actress leave and the audience applauds. Outside the studio, Violet and Momo are walking together) Momo: So, Violet, what were you going to tell me? Violet: Well... I never thought I'd say this, but Nose Marie is cheating on you. Momo: Well, I'd... (Momo is shocked) Momo: She's cheating on me?! Who is she cheating with?! Violet: Cooler. Momo: Why that double-crossing she-wolf in Pound Puppy's clothing! I got a notion to give her a piece of my mind! (Momo rushes off) Violet: Momo, wait! Part Three (Momo and Violet are back at the Puppy Pound) Momo: All right, where are they?! Violet: They're at Nose Marie's dog house. (Momo takes out his bamboo swords.) Momo: They are so going to get it once I get in there! (Momo rushes toward Nose Marie's dog house and pounds on the door) Momo: Nose Marie! Cooler! Open this door! (Momo pounds on the door again) Momo: You better open this door or so help me... (Nose Marie opens the door) Nose Marie: Momo? Is there something wrong? Momo: Yes! You dumped me so you can get back at Violet and date Cooler again! (Angrily) OOH! That's why you lashed out at me, you she-wolf in Pound Puppy's clothing! Nose Marie: Why, I don't know what you're talking about. Other than the fact that it's none of your business. Momo: It IS my business! You were my girlfriend and then you just turned on me! (Cooler steps out) Cooler: What's going on here? Momo: Cooler! I can't believe you! Cooler: What are you talking about? Momo: Oh, don't "what are you talking about" me, you back-stabbing, toilet-water drinking, snake in the grass! Cooler: Hey! I don't drink toilet water! I only drink bottled water. Momo: That's not the point! You tricked me and Violet to go out and have fun while you waltz your way in Nose Marie's doghouse, causing her to dump me! Is that true, Cooler? Cooler: No! It's not! I was just... Violet: Don't you lie to Momo, you double-crosser! Cooler: Violet? (Everyone else enters, seeing the commotion) Tony: What's going on here? Momo: Nose Marie cheated on me with Cooler! Tony: Cooler... Cooler: But, Nose Marie came on to me! Tony: Nose Marie... Nose Marie: But, Momo's cheating on me with Violet! Violet and Momo: (Shocked) WHAT?!! Cooler: Oh, so that's how it is, eh? (Cooler, Nose Marie, Violet, and Momo bicker with each other) Tony: Oh no. Not another fight for one's love. All right you guys, (Shouting) CUT IT OUT! (Cooler, Nose Marie, Violet, and Momo stop bickering and turn to Tony) Tony: According to the Pound Puppy Rulebook, fighting among each other is the last thing the pound needs. Remember what happen the last time Nose Marie and Violet fought over Cooler's love. Momo: I wasn't there when it happened. (Tony pulls out four termination slips.) Cooler: Are those termination slips? Tony: Yes. Yes they are. If you four continue bickering over something stupid, you can kiss this puppy pound goodbye! (Cooler, Nose Marie, Violet, and Momo have shocked looks on their faces as the words "To be continued..." hover over the quartet's heads.) Narrator: Why was Nose Marie acting strange? Will Tony make good on his threat? And just exactly who was Nose Marie talking to on her walkie-talkie? Find out next week on the Pound Puppies Show! To be continued in A Miserable Mix-Up Part Two: A Tale of Two Couples Next Episode Preview Announcer: Next time on the Pound Puppies Show, the conflict between the quartet continues as Momo and Cooler develop a rivalry for Nose Marie's love. Is this another love triangle gone wrong? Find out in the next episode of the Pound Puppies Show, A Miserable Mix-Up Part Two: A Tale of Two Couples. Category:Fan made episodes Category:Fan Fiction Category:What If's Category:Fan made episodes starring Nose Marie Category:Fan made episodes starring Cooler Category:Fan made episodes starring Violet Category:Fan made episodes starring Momo Category:Fan Made Story Arc Episodes